1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic product and a state monitoring device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic product and its environmentally fit, easy to install and easy to use tilting control device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic and communication products in recent years, many types of electrical products have become an indispensable part of our life. The most common electrical products for the family include televisions, refrigerators, air conditioners, computers, video CD/VCD players and DVD players. Most of these products need to or prefer to work in an environment free from any external disturbance. In other words, if an external force causes these electronic products to tilt or rock in operation, some of its internal elements might be damaged.
To resolve the aforementioned problem, some conventional electrical products have a level control switch installed so that power to the electrical product is automatically cut off when a tilting or rocking motion in the electrical product is sensed. FIG. 1A is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional level meter in a horizontal state. FIG. 1B is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional level meter in a tilted state.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional level meter 100 has a sealed receptacle 102 with some electricity-conducting mercury 104 therein. Above the surface of the mercury 104, an electrode pair 106 is disposed on one sidewall of the receptacle. As shown in FIG. 1B, when the level meter 100 tilts or rocks, some of the mercury 104 may cover the electrode pair 106 to cause a short circuit in the electrode pair 106. At this moment, the driving circuit 110 coupled to the electrode pair 106 will automatically cut off the power to the electronic device to avoid any unexpected damage to the electronic product in the tilted state.
However, mercury is a toxic material that could be very harmful to our health. Furthermore, improperly disposed mercury will seriously pollute our environment. Thus, the conventional mercury level meters will no longer meet the market demand of an environmental consciousness standard.